Elrios Chronicles: Rise of the Agencies
by Horizon Reaper
Summary: Agents starts to rule the Elrios with their dominance, from the aspect of the acquisition of power until the attempt to bring down the current system of a world. To make it happen? Yes, through the battle of espionage. Who will win?
Chapter 0: The Beginning of Espionage

Agent, one of the jobs that requires a very special skill to become one of them, even getting the title "Agent" is way too hard rather than saying it and wished to become like them. Agent is someone that highly skillful at gathering intelligence and such, like security code and keyword to the main system of a certain corporation. Though, agents aren't always work alone, and thus, it was become a seed of new idea to create a syndicate. Each syndicate has different objectives, depending on what they used to be. Some syndicates also excel at assassinations, and thus they'll become the notorious syndicate around the other groups across the world. Yet, their presence means have to become mystery to people around them, and they must cover their real identities, even if they're die trying.

* * *

 **[Elrios Harbor, December 23 2032, 12:35 AM]**

A man, wearing a whole-black suit (except his shirt beneath and the tie color he wears which it was red) stands inside the shadows, seems watching everyone around him and remains stealth and not to drawing any attention as he hides his twin silver handguns inside his coat. The man's red eyes were shining beneath the shadows, yet people at there wasn't notice any single presence that keeping an eye on them. The crimson eyes that gleaming under the darkness scanning every particular people, seems finding his targets among the crowds. But his focus was distracted by a buzz on his Linker. It's from his teammate.

'Hey, are you done hiding behind those cargos?'

"Not yet. I'm still searching the target."

'Why don't you move forward and stay undetected while you're keeping an eye on 'her'?'

"This is a best place to mark her. I don't need to move forward."

'Huh… the girl is already passed. She's heading to the southeast, near the dock.'

"Why don't you tell me earlier?"

'You won't listen. Okay, and I have to say our target is two girls, not one. We'll split up and searching these chicks. You need to hurry.'

"Don't worry, I'll take my time. You too, buddy."

As the agent was moving along with the crowds that heading to the ship, he found his target. A girl with untidy purple hair was standing not far away from him. He starts to scan around him, finding the way to catch the girl. He then slowly but surely getting himself closer to the girl and getting her attention to him by handing a memo to her. She saw the memo and reading it, then staring at the man next to her. The agent put his finger on his lips, telling her to keep silent and then signaling her to follow him. At first she was confused, but then another memo showed to her. She has no choice then following the man back to the waiting room at the north of the dock.

"Alright, what do you need from me, Mister?" she asked and putting her hands on her hips, looks annoyed at the current action he did at the dock.

"I need information. Are you Aisha Rosewood that working on the Hamel's agency?" he asked calmly while keep glancing on her. She twitched her purple eyes, feeling suspicious at the man she faced right now.

"Who are you?" she asked back, short and simple.

"I don't know who I am, but you can call me L12." He answered her question and closed his eyes momentarily. "And when you're in Hamel, you're codenamed 'Love Cell' by the agency at there, am I right?"

"How did you know?" she asked, feeling skeptical about him.

"I've been observing you for the last two weeks. I found you investigating some evidence in Feita, when I was going to Elder to hunt my target. I hacked the mainframe of Hamel's agency to search the data about you." She silently smirked, knowing that the man she faced right now is a professional.

"Right, I've met a pro in this place. Alright, back to the topic. What do you want with me?" the man—let's just call him L12 offered a hand to Aisha. "What is this mean?"

"Forget about your agency at there. Join us so you can give us some information; about what causes the war in Fluone continent, and the way to stop it." And again, she glanced at the crimson eye owner with doubtful stare as if she feels something wasn't right.

"Why are you want to stop the war? Nobody can stop it, even you." She said and crossed her arms.

"You haven't see my ability yet. Wait until you see it." L12 said while watching over a group of men with black suit was searching a particular person around the dock. He drew his dual silver pistols and marking the group then firing it rapidly and precisely toward their head. The people that watching it becomes panicked and running away at nowhere. Aisha was just stared at him with disbelief, wondering that he wasn't an ordinary Agent.

"I'm not an ordinary one like those agents in Hamel. I'm an assassin as well. Follow me to our base. Cross, do you still at the dock? I found several Xin agents searching their target in Elrios Harbor."

'No, I'm on my way to the base.'

"Alright then. Rose, meet me at the entrance of Elrios Harbor. We'll return to there right now."

'Copy that, ETA 15 minutes.'

"Where are the base?" Aisha asked to L12.

"You'll find out." The assassin was just walked straight until a helicopter arrives in the middle of the air.

"This is a nice ride, isn't it?" a man with blue hair said while still controlling the helicopter. The blonde-haired female beside him was just rolled her eyes and shook her head a little.

"Yea sure. Let's get going."

* * *

 **Alright, it's done now. I've postpone 'Blackout' only to create this story since I'm not getting any feedback at chapter 3. I'm still waiting~**

 **Okay, that's all for the chapter 0 aka the prologue. And you're might be asking** **to** **yourself (and to me as well) why Elsword is codenamed L12. Let's just say I've brainstorming it along with writing this story. For those who didn't know why I gave Elsword a codename L12, here it is. L is somehow pronounced as 'el' and 12 is not—I repeat NOT pronounced in English. It's pronounced in German which it means 'zwolf'. It sounds quite similar if you're saying Elsword and L12 (in German) together, trust me, well except at the last two letters which it sounds like 'lf' rather than 'rd'.**

 **I'm done talking. The classes are 3** **rd** **Class straight for all character (except Lu/Ciel since KOG hasn't release it yet). You would know that I don't own Elsword. All characters belong to KOG Studio, while the place is somehow modified into a modern-styled place in Elrios but still, the site names are owned by KOG too.**

 **See you later.**


End file.
